lilo_stitch_experimentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Finder
Finder A.K.A. 'Experiment 158 '''is an illegal genetic experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. He is designed sniff out and track any lost or missing person or item. His one true place is operating a 'Lost and Found' service at the beach. Appearance Finder is a red aardvark/shrew-like experiment with little arms and legs, a small, stumpy tail, long snout, little mouth, black eyes and large rabbit-like ears. Personality Finder is a resourceful tracker who doesn't like being doubted when he uses his powers. He is also rather competitive as shown when he and Stitch argue over which direction to go while attempting to track down an escaped Hamsterviel. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 158 was the 158th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hamsterviel's funding. He was designed to sniff out and find any lost person or item. 158 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 158 was activated. When Lilo and Stitch met 158 at an unspecified location, the former took him home and named him Finder. Finder demonstrated his powers by finding Nani's missing keys in the fridge, which made Stitch envious. The latter then attempted to outdo Finder by shredding the sofa cushion and uncovering a few buried items. However, Lilo concluded that Finder was better at finding stuff than Stitch. Later, Lilo used Finder for show-and-tell at her hula school, where he quickly found all of the hula girls' lost belongings, much to Mertle's jealousy. The Grand Councilwoman later contacted Jumba and Pleakley about Hamsterviel, who escaped from prison and traveled to Earth. Lilo assigned Finder to track Hämsterviel, but a competitive Stitch set out to upstage Finder by beating him to the punch. When both cousins debated over which trail led to Hämsterviel after searching through a jungle, Lilo went with Finder, despite Stitch's protests. Finder deftly tracked Hämsterviel to Mertle's house, but Lilo began to doubt Finder's accuracy. Earlier, however, Mertle had spotted Hämsterviel beside a pet shop window, mistook him for a talking gerbil, brought him home with her, and placed him in a cage for show-and-tell. Hämsterviel, of course, became enraged and had a quarrel with Mertle, but the former eventually adapted to his new home. When Mertle tried to cover up for Hämsterviel (after Lilo questioned her about his presence), Lilo was convinced that Finder had made an error. Stitch, who knew the truth, burst into Mertle's bedroom that night and attacked Hämsterviel, but the latter blasted Stitch with a makeshift cannon, knocking him unconscious. The ruckus alerted Mrs. Edmonds, who noticed Stitch and took him to the dog shelter. The next day, Lilo and Finder arrived at the pound to retrieve Stitch, who revealed to them that Finder had indeed tracked down Hämsterviel. Prior to this, Stitch admitted that he was jealous of Finder and wanted to prove himself to Lilo. Lilo, Stitch and Finder returned to the Edmonds' home to discover that Gantu had fled with Hämsterviel in his ship, but also kidnapped Mertle. Thus, Stitch decided to team up with Finder to rescue her. Using his helicopter-like flying ability, Finder tracked down Gantu's ship while carrying Stitch, who then disabled the spacecraft, thereby saving Mertle. Hämsterviel was arrested, but due to Gantu's blunder, the Grand Councilwoman (who had enlisted him to help capture Hämsterviel earlier) did not reinstate him to his former position. Shortly after, Finder was found a one true place operating a 'Lost and Found' service on the beach. In "Drowsy", Finder's picture was seen in Lilo's experiment scrapbook. In "Skip", Finder was one of the wanted fugitives in an alternate future where Hämsterviel ruled Earth. In "Ploot", Finder was one of the second team of experiments (along with Babyfier and Drowsy) formed to try and stop Ploot. However, Ploot was easily able to defeat them, forcing the three experiments to retreat. In "Snafu", Finder was one of the experiments that joined Lilo and Stitch on a mission to rescue Gantu's captive experiments. Finder helped break into the ship, and after the rescue team successfully freed the captive experiments, he was seen playing with them in Lilo's obstacle course. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Finder, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Finder participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha 'Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Trivia * Finder is Experiment 158. However, in his debut, he is called 458, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. * Finder's pod color is purple. * Finder is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 158. Primary function: Finds lost things." * Finder's ears appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:1-Series